


Rose-colored Glasses

by Salsablock



Series: Dreamnotfound~ (collection of un-related works) [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Confessions, Consensual, Cults, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Aid, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pining, Religious Cults, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsablock/pseuds/Salsablock
Summary: The dreamnotfound au that no one asked for, where Dream and George escape from a literal religious cult.⚘“I am competitive, George. But out of everything I could lose, losing you is what scares me the most.”George just giggled gleefully and wrapped his arms around Clay, softly muttering a “you’re such an idiot”.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Dreamnotfound~ (collection of un-related works) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140494
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Yellow-colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753567) by Sarina Bowen. 



> new [twitter](https://twitter.com/salsablock)  
> email: salsablock@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book "Goodbye Paradise" by Sarina kept nagging at me and reminding me of George and Dream so i just gave into the temptation and wrote this oof
> 
> Things you're probably wondering:  
> 1) No, you DON'T have to read Sarina's series to understand this story but it's such a beautiful series that you probably should  
> 2) Yes, alot of this story is original work. I only took the sexual content and a few ideas from the book  
> 3) Don't read this if your below 17 because this has some sexual themes  
> 

The sun beating down on the back of my head felt like nature’s revenge on me for cutting down the birch trees. Which contributed to reminding me of the very limited list of chores I can do smoothly. Carrying the wood back to the Community House and storing them was definitely the most exhausting part of this. These thoughts were loud enough (or maybe I actually spoke them out loud, I was honestly too tired to tell) that my best friend Clay suddenly grabbed the heaviest logs sprawled around and carried them back without even giving me a chance to object. I looked around at the couple of thin branches and felt my face heat up in shame because I knew this wasn’t the first time this has happened.

Clay was the only person I genuinely cared about in The Twitch Church Community. Our parents were one of the earliest members of this community so we grew up together and spend most of our time exploring the forest behind Church Prime or swimming in the river surrounding the houses. He was always there to cover for my mistakes or have my back and the only thing I ever did in return was involve him in my sinful fantasies and thoughts.

While everyone in our community prayed in Prime Church, I prayed for his touch, anytime, anywhere. Everything reminded me of him and if something didn’t, I hated it. My mother actually always said that blue was my favorite color but when Clay was born, I suddenly fell in love with yellow more. Maybe because it felt like he was born painted in yellow. Or maybe yellow was born after him, after his sunshine eyes, after his honey smeared words, after the bright freckles on his face, after the color of the butterflies’ wings that flutter in my stomach every time he smiles at me. He was in every memory I remember, in every dream I had, in every fantasy I twisted, in every prayer I spoke.

I pushed away my thoughts and ran after Clay with the thin branches under my arm and deep shame heavy on my back. I almost returned to my dangerous spiral of thoughts when I saw his broad chest and fine shoulders as he leaned down and dropped his ax to the ground.

⚘

As we were crossing the Prime Path, towards the Community house, I saw Tommy running over to us with a very badly concealed evil grin on his face. “Did you force your boyfriend to hold the heavy logs for you, _Gogy_? Mistreating him again, are we?”

Clay replied to him in the most nonchalant tone ever, “He didn’t even ask, he doesn’t have to anyways. I don’t want my boyfriend holding all of this all the way back, too heavy.”

“Why would you say that, Clay?” I whispered completely flustered.

I was too exhausted to discipline my facial expression into a mild one after hearing those words but I tried anyway because I knew how crystal clear my reactions can be if I ever let them be.

Tommy was just about to reply with a snarky comment but then he noticed the cold stare Clay was throwing at him so he begrudgingly left without any delay.

“George, I think it's dinner time because I can’t think of anything else other than food that would shut that child up so why don’t you start eating before me. I need to store these on the ground floor first, okay?”

I almost pathetically clutched his green hoodie and begged him to stay because I knew that he always goes to meet up with Alyssa before heading to dinner. Alyssa and Clay were always inevitable, the ultimate conclusion. It was always a good wake up call for me, a good reminder that I will never be anything other than a good friend to Clay. Not only was it immoral and sinful to think of him as something else, but it was also pretty much impossible. So instead of being pitiful, I gave him a small nod and walked faster without even glancing back because I knew they wanted their privacy.

⚘

In the middle of dinner, our Pastor Jschlatt walked in which normally only meant bad news. The sound of clinking forks and vulgar chewing died down immediately as if he had the power to mute anyone and anything at will.

“Just this morning, Tommy noticed that one of our divine discs has gone missing from our ender chests,” Pastor Jschlatt’s gruff voice boomed.

I saw Clay’s body go completely still except for his hands that gripped the edge of the table violently.

“I must ask,” he continued, “Which of you was the last to guard the ender chests?”

 _Oh god_...My blood went ice cold as soon as I heard this sentence and I had to force my shaking hand to rise.

Pastor Jschlatt’s eyebrows rose as he stared me down. “Well then. Tomorrow morning, first thing, you will follow us to The Courtyard for a short chat. You know the drill.”

His last words kept ringing in my ears and I was too shocked, too outraged to even nod so he left without another word. The hushed conversations filling the room were in sharp contrast with the loud thoughts and non-coherent words jumbling in my mind. I didn’t even register Clay slowly guiding us to the common rooms in Elder Eret’s Castle where we all sleep.

⚘

Perhaps two hours later, I woke up and started panicking about being late and making Pastor Jschlatt wait in The Courtyard but then I noticed that the whole world was still sleeping and that outside was still somehow darker than my mood. My eyes unsurprisingly drift to Clay even in the darkness, where he’s laying strong and confident, even in his sleep. Fundy’s dull snores from across the room would have lulled me to sleep if I didn’t feel so hot and irritable after looking at Clay’s tall masculine figure peeking out of the covers. I wished for two things at that moment:

One, that I was strong and selfless enough to get up and cover him with the warm sheets because the whole room felt ice-cold this late at night.

Or two, that I was brave and stupid enough to get up and spread my body out on top of his, sinking into all that muscle. The need to bury my face in the hollow between his shoulder and neck, breathing in his cottony clean scent was so overwhelming. Too overwhelming for someone exhausted from previous chores, from the stress of tomorrow, from constantly hiding my emotions as I watch him watch Alyssa.

I wanted so many things that I couldn’t have and I had so many things that I didn’t want.

I could feel my cock slowly hardening between my legs.

Lying there, I realized that I deserved a little comfort. It had been such an awful, scary day, hadn’t it? Unbidden, my hand slipped beneath the waistband of my boxers. Touching myself was risky. It was something I treated like a reward for every small accomplishment I achieved. Clay treated it like an everyday activity, like an offhand (technically onhand in this case) part of his routine.

In fact, once when we were sixteen, he asked me to stand guard. We were out by the cowshed, sitting on the hay bales in between jobs. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Sure?”

“I need five minutes alone. Would you stand beside the fence over there and wait for me? If somebody comes, just talk to them, and I’ll know to cover up.”

“Okay,” I’d said, “but why?”

He’d rolled his eyes at me. “I have to jerk. It’s a desperate situation. You can take a turn after I do.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

Do not look at his dick, I’d ordered myself, scandalized. Do not. I’d marched away immediately, where it was safe.

Not a soul had wandered by. And all the while my ears were peeled, desperately hoping that I’d hear him come. And I did, a quick deep growl, over before it began.

“Your turn?” he asked me about two minutes later.

“Nope, I’m good,” I stammered, my face the color of a tomato.

That was the extent of my sexual experience--listening to my best friend jerk.

And touching myself, of course, which I was doing now. I closed my eyes and ran my hand slowly up and down my shaft. When I did this, I always tried not to stare at my best friend. But I always ended up watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, during the moment that matters the most, my climax.

And who was I kidding? The faceless bodies in my dreams all matched his. And it was his soft lips that I so badly wanted to kiss…

I clamped my mouth shut, to avoid making noise. And I sank into my mattress, silently coaxing my body toward climax. I pictured Clay looking down at me. And I heard him whisper my name…

“George!”

My hand went stock still. Because that whisper was not part of my imagination. I opened my eyes to see Clay moving through the shadows. He tiptoed silently to my bed, sitting down on the edge. In the dark, I could see his bright eyes roll at me. _Stop it_ , he mouthed.

Then, as my heart shimmied with surprise, he put an elbow down on my pillow and leaned down, his breath caressing my ear.

My entire brain short-circuited. And then I realized that the only thing he’s possibly trying to do at this hour is talking to me.

“Move over,” he whispered directly into my ear.

Immediately, I rolled onto my side, away from him. Not only did this make room on the mattress, but it pointed my traitorous dick as far away from him as possible. _My friend caught me stroking myself while I was thinking of him, I inwardly screamed ___

____

Clay cupped one of his big hands over my ear, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hide my moan. “How can you jerk at a time like this?” he asked, while my heart raced. “We seriously need a plan.”

____

“Sorry,” I mouthed, stupidly. I wished the mattress would roll up and swallow me whole.

____

Clay gave me a little punch to the shoulder like he always does. And then he put his hand on my bicep and squeezed. He was always touching me. Clay was always touchy. That was just his way. It made me crazy half the time because I wanted those touches to mean something.

____

“I’m worried,” he said into my ear. “This isn’t good.”

____

That snapped me out of my own head, and quickly. “I need you to pack some things in your bag, could you do that?” he whispered slowly in a dangerously serious tone.

____

I gave him a little nod as he continued, “Get some leather clothes, some bread, a compass, a water bottle, and your harry potter book or anything of personal value to you.”

____

I repeated the list in my head once and tried not to let fear take over my thoughts like it was doing to my body, making me shake uncontrollably.

____

He gave a sad sigh, his warm breath sweeping sweetly down my neck. “I might be overreacting but I’m fucking terrified of finding you hurt somewhere or even worse, not finding you anywhere at all tomorrow.”

____

I could feel a shiver traveling across my body and I try not to discern whether it’s from fear or from hearing Clay curse which is such a rare and seductive phenomenon. I squeeze his hand in the most reassuring way possible even if my mind’s still not able to keep up with what has happened the past 12 hours.

____

“George, if they’re going to exile you, they’re going to take you as far away as possible. You’ll probably end up at the end of the Prime Path, somewhere around that huge mansion outside our community. I need you to stay there and wait for me, okay? You’re not going to end up alone, I promise.”

____

I almost laughed because it seemed like the most logical thing to do at the moment. The universe’s laughing at me? I’ll just laugh right back. But then I realized that this wasn’t some sick joke that the universe decided to throw at me, Clay had actually just said that.

____

_What?_ I whispered too loudly considering our situation and that everyone’s asleep.

____

He pushed my chin aside so that he could get to my ear again. “I’m coming with you, I have a few golds saved up for this so don’t worry. It’s probably not enough but I didn’t know I was leaving so soon.”

____

The whole conversation kept shocking me and the challenge of keeping my voice low just kept getting harder. “What about Alyssa?”

____

Clay looked at me in puzzlement and replied in an even lower tone, “She doesn’t want to come and I actually don’t have enough gold saved for her and us.”

____

The image of us leaving together wasn't going to be anything like the ending of some cliché romance movie. We weren’t going to moonwalk towards the end of the rainbow, hands in hands. In reality, we would be almost penniless, lost, and Alyssa would have to stay in this horrible community without Clay, her only friend/whatever they are.

____

“You don’t wanna stay here with her?”

____

Clay looked at me with his brows furrowed together and his eyes speaking volumes of pain that I couldn’t find an explanation for, “Well no, I don’t. Plus you can’t be alone out there, you don’t know anyone outside Church Prime. Neither do I but at least we’ll have each other.”

____

As he strode silently back to his own bed, I was left with a fast heartbeat and an even faster train of thoughts.

____

⚘

____

The sun, this morning, seemed almost apologetic for causing me a severe headache yesterday. So I just ignored the clout glasses on the top of my head. Summoning at least an ounce of courage seemed particularly hard this morning, especially after not being able to see Clay at all so I just ended up relying on the sound of his laugh replaying in the back of my mind. The Castle was slightly far away from The Courtyard so I took my sweet time to get there. I mean...why hurry to your own execution?

____

As soon as I neared the Courtyard, I heard the sound of Jschlatt’s raspy voice from the back exit so I decided to ignore the front door and swerve to the back.

____

“Pastor Jschlatt, isn’t Tubbo coming? I-i thought this was going to be a court case of some sort?”

____

“George, my dear George. We don’t need a judge for this, don’t worry.”

____

If my duty wasn’t about something as important as guarding the discs, if our Pastor was anyone besides Jschlatt, this sentence would have brought me great relief. But unfortunately, the only feelings coursing through my body at that moment were intense dread and pronounced confusion. Before I could question the meaning behind his words, the sound of a wooden ax suddenly whooshing rang in my head. I registered the need to protect the back of my head but my arms suddenly extended involuntarily to soften my fall. My fall? I tasted the gravelly ground before I even registered falling at all. I almost succeeded in lifting my head to look at my assaulter, but suddenly everything turned painful and pitch black.

____

Black.

____

When I was about 16 years old, just realizing that my feelings for Clay were too cramped in the box we called “friendship”, we were playing a short game we called “fun questions” (no, we weren’t creative with the name. yes, I panicked when he asked ‘Who do you like’ with a wink). I distinctly remember being asked about my biggest fear, and “losing my eyesight” was somehow the first thing that crossed my mind. The question was too terrifying for 16-year-old me. I never answered it out loud but I also never forgot my chaotic logic behind that answer. I knew that putting it into words was impossible because I knew that the fear of losing my eyesight resonated from the fact that I was always looking at Clay. I was always staring at him because I would starve to death if I looked away for longer than a minute. I was always staring at him because my eyes felt heavier than the world Atlas held if I looked away for longer than a minute. The fear of seeing black, of forgetting the color of his eyes, of forgetting the number of the freckles that dusted his face was too big of a fear for a 16-year-old to hold.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter doesn't have alot of dialogue because i was just introducing the story but you'll be seeing George and Dream talk more soon so don't worry  
> i made a [ twitter](https://twitter.com/salsablock)  
> account yay where i'll probably post teasers or updates on this fic
> 
> comments and kudoses are appreciated :)


	2. Pink-colored Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Implied sexual content warning~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/salsablock)  
> if you want :)  
> 

The next few hours, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I couldn’t figure out where I was, and nothing around me made sense. Everything that had happened was shortly forgotten and my mind kept fogging up which was probably a blessing in disguise. My mind had somehow discerned the fact that falling into a spiral of risky thoughts and memories would probably be the breaking point for me. My whole body kept shaking violently and every time I tried to stop the tremor, I ended up drained from completely tensing up and straining my body for too long. I thought of screaming for help but then I noticed that my voice wasn’t working as it should be. The bile in my throat tasted foul and my head was throbbing in pain. The ground was awfully uncomfortable but every time I tried to get up, hot molten pain clouded my vision and my limbs screamed in agony. After a few long and excruciatingly painful moments, I tried reaching back to examine my injury. My fingers suddenly met cold, wet strands of hair. I pulled my hands away and stared at the terrifying olive color, which I associated with blood, that painted my fingertips.

The blood on the end of my digits, fortunately, stirred me up and my vision suddenly sharpened. I tried to think of a plan but that proved to be counterproductive because clever plans were normally accompanied by a grinning Clay. The notion that I might never see him again suddenly felt too suffocating. The blizzard of thoughts in my mind was probably the harshest and most self-destructive thing I had ever fashioned. The whole ordeal felt like a really unfavorable trade where this voice inside of my head whispered ghastly things, and I slowly gave up a crucial part of me, in return.

 _Shit_. _There were so many things I would give up just to see him one more time. To hear his stupid laugh one more time._ My sanity was barely hanging on the edge. My consciousness, however, managed to fall over, to a numbing state of sleep.

When I finally broke through the coat of sleep laying heavy on my eyelids, I could vaguely hear muttered cursing and grunts. The distressed person kept trying to rouse me so I persistently pushed him away. A broken sob from my side was enough to persuade me to look at the source of nuisance. My eyes hazily found Clay’s worried face which instantly froze my brain for a few minutes. His shaky hands returned to their task and he continued to help me into a sitting position. I almost went back to sleep, assuming it was another cruel trick my mind was keeping up its sleeve. But then I undoubtedly heard him whispering and my heart broke with every break in his voice, “Fuck, shit, fuck. George, baby, you have to get up. I need you to get up for me, okay?”

I grunted in displeasure but obeyed him anyway. I cried out pathetically, as soon as I tried to lift my head up. My voice sounded so broken and hoarse that Clay visibly grimaced.

“George, come on. I’m sorry. Please, please. Come on, I’ll help you get up.”

_Why? Why is he apologizing? He’s here._

When I finally succeeded in sitting up, he gently placed my arms around his neck, for stability.

“I got us a hotel room, okay? Oh fuck, you’re shivering so much. It’s fine, I got this. I’m handling this.”

He quickly reached back to grab my bag that I had forgotten about. Then, his solid arms circled me and affectionately pulled me into a hug. I was able to make out a few of the comforting murmurs he was softly whispering into my ear but none of them actually mattered. Clay was hugging me. His large figure protectively framing me, was probably the greatest reward to all the pain I had endured today. The last thing I heard before blacking out was “shhh, you’re okay”, uttered in the most soothingly quiet voice ever.

⚘

The next time I regained consciousness, I was on a warm, soft surface. And Clay was removing my clothes. Which would have been exciting under different circumstances. The cold air was mercilessly assaulting every inch of skin he was uncovering. I whined in disapproval and tried to reach for warmth. When Clay finally noticed, he immediately covered me with multiple soft sheets. “You’ve sweated through everything and your shirt’s bloody. Trust me, George. You’ll feel warmer soon”, Clay whispered sounding so utterly shattered and exhausted.

“S…so cold,” I complained weakly.

“That’s your fever talking,” he said.

But then the bastard put something cold and wet on my forehead. “Noo please,” I argued, pushing it off feebly.

“But I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. “I don’t know. Don’t you dare die, or I’ll kill you myself.”

I tried to argue that he’s not making any sense and that I won’t die from a fever. But then that cold thing hit my head again, so instead, I just gave a holler of protest.

“Sorry, baby,” he whispered. “So sorry.” 

“Cold,” I complained. “Please.” I was begging, but I didn’t even know what for. “Please, Clay. Please.”

“Okay,” he relented, tossing the cold thing away. “Okay. Forget the cold towel. Just go to sleep, okay?”

I nodded gratefully and listened to his soft footsteps which were slowly lulling me back to sleep.

A few seconds later, one more blanket landed on my body. And then the covers shifted, and the most glorious warmth settled on my back. I leaned in, where Clay’s warm body met mine. **_Yes._** This was heaven. His skin pressed up against mine, his strong arms wound around my chest, pulling me in.

I relaxed with a sigh and let sleep overtake me again.

⚘

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, with several clothes sprawled on the floor. Slowly, more facts began to present themselves to me.

For one, I was naked in bed. Secondly, I was naked in bed with a very naked Clay. And furthermore, his morning erection was poking me in the ass.

It was a scenario I’d been fantasizing about all my life. But I knew Clay would be mortified if he woke up like this so I did the only logical thing in this situation and escaped the room in a flash. I entered the adjourning bathroom with a relieved sigh, thankful that Clay wasn’t the first to wake up to that awkward position.

I was just about to start my shower when I noticed that Clay had applied a dressing to the back of my head. I cautiously removed the blood-soaked gauze and then I disposed of it.

As soon as I had stepped under the shower and felt warm water sliding down my back, I dropped to my knees and tried not to panic over the fact that we were in a random hotel room, and that Clay was naked and innocently sleeping on the soft bed outside.

_I love the sound of his husky voice in the morning. He’s extra adorable and clingy when he’s half-asleep. God, I hope I don’t stare too much since we’re alone in the room. There aren’t any distractions ughh._

I took my sweet time in the hot shower because my fever-exhausted body couldn’t resist the warmth. I also took my sweet time thinking about Clay because my fever-exhausted mind couldn’t resist the warmth either.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the door which was followed by Clay’s husky voice, “Did you bring any clothes in with you, George?”

My eyes widened in surprise and my face heated up at the honeyed sound of his voice. “Um I- no, I didn’t. Sorry.”

“Do you have any in your bag?”

“I uh- didn’t want President Jschlatt to be suspicious of any large bags on my back.”

After he had growled a small “wear mine”, he shuffled away from the door.

I turned the shower off and dried myself hastily before I wrapped a white towel around my waist and shyly opened the bathroom door. Clay (unfortunately dressed up now) looked up at me with a soft expression which immediately turned into a panicked one when he noticed my very bare chest.

“You- uh- I’ll just go. Bathroom?” he babbled, which sounded more like a question than anything else. He quickly left without a second glance in my direction.

I giggled at his awkwardness and examined the pieces of clothe he had spread out on the bed. I eventually chose his favorite green hoodie which unsurprisingly looked oversized on me. The trousers, however, were an issue. Every time I tried one on, I ended up drowning in folds of jeans. I stood in the middle of the room, pouting, wearing his hoodie and nothing else.

“Clay, help me.”

“Hmm?”

“Come here, I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i blood looks like to george. i think?  
> https://postimg.cc/PPBBHQZv
> 
> any kudos, comment, or suggestion is appreciated <3


	3. White-colored Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip the end of the chapter if you feel uncomfortable reading kissing scenes :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/salsablock)  
> if you want :)  
> 

Clay awkwardly exited the bathroom and the door closed with a soft _click_ that echoed in the silence that followed. My mind raced to interpret the reason behind his facial expressions that kept swapping between **fond** and **strained.** I nervously fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie which was barely covering my knees. My mind was a flurry of cusses and I kept writhing under his heavy stare. I knew that my cheeks were probably so pink, I made every color wheel jealous.

_Maybe he misses Alyssa and I’m just a reminder that she’s not here._

Clay suddenly snapped out of whatever internal storm he was trying to survive and crossed the room in three short strides. His face was inches away from mine before I could even react. All the blood in my body stopped circulating.

“You look good. Better, I mean. You kicked it, didn’t you?” he whispered with his lips pressed to my forehead, checking for the fever. “The fever broke?”

But speaking then was seriously impossible. Because I was just too aware of his body, and of his soft lips. So a shrug was all I could manage.

“You know, I-uh read somewhere that sex is a natural remedy. Like for when you’re sick or something.”

“CLAY!”

“No but like…yeah. It’s true. Ask anyone.”

“Oh my god. You’re such an idiot.”

“Well…to be fair we won’t know unless we try.”

“What is wrong with you?” I giggled and backed away extremely flustered. _I’ll explode into pink confetti if he keeps doing this._

“No, I’m just kidding. Sit on the bed for me. I need to apply a new dressing for the cut on your head.”

I was about to comply but then I remembered that I was literally half-naked.

“Wait. I couldn’t find anything that fit me. What should I do?”

“Just roll up the bottom of any pair of jeans. Easy.”

I rolled my eyes and stepped into a pair of black jeans. Then I perched on the edge of our bed and tried to control my labored breathing. Clay returned with a first aid kit and a sweet reassuring smile. He sat down behind me, with his chest flush to my back, and his thighs caging me in. He started off by gently drying my hair with a fresh towel, careful to stay clear of my wound. The hardest, and honestly my favorite, part of this was every time he lingered on the nape of my neck. Every tender caress to a particularly sensitive spot behind my ear was making me whine in need. I had to feverishly bite my lips to conceal my reaction. Before I could say or do something that I was definitely going to regret, he backed away and reached for an antiseptic. He delicately applied a large bandage and then dropped his head on my shoulder.

“Okay I’m done,” he said, and then his tone turned completely somber. “Who hit you, George? Was it Jschlatt? Was he the one who fucking touched you?”

The gap between his gentle touch seconds ago and his sharp tone at that moment was startling.

“I don’t know. I actually don’t know. He was there watching but someone else kicked me from behind. I blacked out before I could get a good look.”

“What the fuck. I’m so sorry, George.”

“Stop apologizing idiot. It’s not your fault.” I replied, in a reassuring tone.

Clay gave me a small smile and fell back on the soft mattress. I watched him stare at the white ceiling, trying to contain his anger. My body was suddenly moving on its own accord. I scrambled onto the bed, then stretched my body out on top of his, the way I’d always wanted to. He was hot, solid muscle beneath me. I gripped him desperately, in an attempt to calm him down. Or maybe it was because I’m selfish. Maybe the memory of being kicked out of the only home I had ever known was depressing me. I didn’t know. All I knew was that I needed to be as close to him as possible.

Meanwhile, Clay was running a hand up and down my back and sighing in contempt. Being held by Clay just served to remind me that I wasn’t actually kicked out of the only home I had ever known. Because as cliché as it sounds, he was the only reason I called Prime Church a home.

After a few minutes of cuddling, I spoke softly, “I’m sorry that Alyssa’s not here.”

“Why do you keep mentioning Alyssa? You’re so dumb.”

“I’m just saying. I know leaving her sucked.”

“She wanted to stay George.”

“I know but you’re in love with her and you might never see her again.”

Clay whipped his head to the side and stared at me with an unhappy expression. “Oh come on now. Is that what you really think?”

“Yeah. I don’t know”

“I’m not in love with her and I never was. We’ll talk about this later. We need to eat and then leave. Hotel check out is soon.”

The conversation had stunned me so much you could probably see big question marks flashing over my head. I was about to push the conversation more but my empty stomach growled at the mention of food so I just nodded and muttered an “ _okay”_.

⚘

Even though we only had some bread and cookies in Clay’s bag, it still tasted like one of the best meals I’ve ever had. Especially since I hadn’t eaten anything for a whole day. And enjoying the food with Clay added way more points to the meal.

“Okay listen. First, we’re going to find someone to hitchhike with because I don’t have enough gold for a bus ticket, especially after renting this room. I hope we don’t look too intimidating to everyone.”

“…and where are we going exactly?”

“Remember Sapnap? He ran away from the church a few years back.”

Sapnap was the only other person, besides Clay, who mattered to me. We had this wild dynamic that made every group of friends on the community envious. He was the stereotypically chaotic person that was in every friend group ever. If I scrolled through my memories, I would find 100 different and hilarious moments that I secretly valued greatly. 

He never suspected that I had feelings for Clay even though I was always trying to hoard all his attention to myself. We were stupid teenagers with contrasting personalities so it was inevitable that we end up in the dirt, fighting over something childish and stupid every single time. I assumed something was wrong the last time I saw Sapnap because he was acting strange and uncharacteristic. He was being genuinely too nice to me and he kept scanning the place like he was printing it to his memory. I later found out that he was planning to escape the entire time.

“Sure, I remember him.”

“Yeah…well. He’s living with a friend right now and he has a free room, mostly for Prime Church run-aways. He’ll probably help us. I’m happy that I asked around about him.”

It made sense to contact him even though I hated the idea of asking for help. I relished in the fact that Clay had a plan and that we weren’t going to end up homeless. It wasn’t the first time, or the last, that I felt childishly giddy about having him here with me.

⚘

After we packed everything and left the room in the most presentable way possible, we decided to try hitchhiking at a truck stop…which turned out to be a complete failure. After four very long hours, Clay finally huffed his chest in indignation and said, “You try now. You’re cuter, anyway.”

My face was almost certainly showing 10 different emotions because he immediately chuckled at my reaction. The compliment just sounded completely erroneous. Clay had the face of someone you’d see on the street and go “ _I wanna date him or be him or do him. Or all three. If possible.”_ And no one could convince me otherwise.

I tried a few gruff-looking truckers who all rejected me but I finally got a response from a random unpleasant-looking man.

“Is that right? Your destination is pretty far...so I’d need a special favor from you.”

“What favor?” I replied, already dreading the worst.

The greasy man laughed, shaking his head. “A blow job, moron.”

Beside me, Clay’s jaw tightened. “No deal,” he said through clenched teeth without even giving me a chance to reply.

“Wait,” I said. “What if…” But Clay suddenly grabbed my arm and literally dragged me away, to the side of a building.

It was getting dark but I didn’t need to see Clay’s face to know he was angry. I was able to tell from the tone of his voice, from his tightened grip on my arm. “What the hell? That deal was bullshit. I don’t give a crap about your “what if”. That was bullshit. Do you even know what a blowjob is?!”

“Of course I know what a blow job is, idiot! It’s just that...he was the only one willing to help us.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that! I don’t care about hitchhiking anymore. I care about you. I care about you more than you do,” Clay hollered incredulously. We were toe to toe, and both of us were angry, which never happened. “You can’t blindly trust a man who offers to drive you somewhere for a blow job! And there are diseases, George. Bad ones.”

“I know that…but I wanted to try changing the offer to a hand job. I just thought…” I sighed sadly and whispered. “You wouldn’t have to watch.”

Clay’s face contorted with anger. It morphed into a facial expression that I had never seen before. I knew that his anger wasn’t directed at me but it still alarmed me. He put two hands on my shoulders and whispered in a tone airing of finality, “No. You’re not getting near that fucker. Over my dead body.”

The following silence was just too deafening. I thought of pushing the topic harder but suddenly a deep voice mumbled behind us, “Relax, idiots.”

The person whose thunderous voice had startled us was a tall lanky guy with cotton candy hair pulled into a man bun. His face expressions screamed: I’m tired of everyone’s shit.

“The blond here is right. People don’t go around accepting offers like that from idiots like him.”

Clay’s tense posture relaxed instantly after hearing those words. He was ready to punch the guy if he started defending the horny trucker.

“Okay, listen. It’s against the rules but I’ll allow it anyways. You both seem harmless enough, and even if you try anything, I’ll just bash your head against the steering wheel. You’re runaways, right?”

Clay nodded and looked so much like an earnest puppy, I almost giggled out loud.

“Thank you, um?” I politely asked for his name.

“Just call me Techno. Everyone else does,” he shrugs.

“I’m Clay. He’s George,” Clay said with a clipped smile.

“You can relax, Clay. I’m not asking for anything in return. I’m driving you for free. It’s on my way anyway.”

Clay seemed to accept that answer and he trusted the guy enough to fall back into his normal behavior for now.

⚘

Later, it turned out that Techno did have a condition for driving us. (Which did not require moving my jaw…actually it sorta did)

“My condition is that you pay for the dinner we’re about to have.”

As we all sat down to eat, I watched Clay chat with Techno animatedly. Clay always had a constant buzz surrounding him. The spinning world was fueled by his energy alone. They were both continually joking, sending jabs at each other, and just sincerely having fun. I knew that my best friend’s presence was tremendously comforting for quiet people, enough to bring out their wild side.

Techno was interesting too, he had sharp eyes and he meticulously chose his replies, which managed to leave even Clay embarrassed. His voice sounded so worn out, like he cheated death for fun and now he’s regretting it.

A few minutes into the meal, I noticed that Clay was somehow keeping up with the conversations about football or politics. He was effortlessly discussing things that were never mentioned in Prime Church.

“How do you know this stuff?” I asked, in a whisper.

He sheepishly replied, “Oh that was funny. I actually used to steal newspapers and books from a nearby convenience store that I snuck to.”

That piece of information surprised me so much that I stopped inhaling my food and looked at him shell-shocked.

Techno noticed where this conversation was going so he excused himself to the bathroom quietly.

“I mean I remember that you always had your nose buried in harry potter books. I was curious at the time. I ended up reading a ton of books in secret and I don’t know. Harry potter always made you so happy. I was a little jealous and a little naïve so I thought maybe I can make you even happier, you know. This is actually why I want to be a writer. I mean, someday…why not”

He was nervously babbling and I was hanging onto his every word adoringly. It felt too unreal, this nervous fidgety side of him was just the cutest thing I had ever seen. _so I thought maybe I can make you happier._ His words replayed in my head on a loop.

Before I could reply with something stupid, techno returned from the bathroom. He noticed the awkward air around us and whispered, “Awkward silence. Come on, let’s leave before it gets darker.”

⚘

Techno’s truck was sufficiently spacious for the both of us, especially with a mattress in the back, but he still insisted on renting a hotel room for the night which prompted me to speak up for the first time in hours. “We can’t take your bed.”

“I have a travel budget, and I haven’t hit it too hard lately. Sleeping on a soft bed in a hotel room right now sounds good. But I have to take the keys with me, which means you two are going to visit the bathroom now and take care of business while I fuel up. Then I’ll lock you in for the night.”

“Okay,” Clay agreed.

“I’m trusting you here so don’t mess up. I’ll stalk you for 500 years if you steal my truck, I swear.”

“Never,” Clay said. “You’re the first person who’s been nice to us, pretty much ever.”

“You don’t have to worry about us,” I told him.

After visiting the men’s room at the truck stop, Clay and I started discussing who should take the mattress which was becoming a fruitless conversation.

“You’ve been ill.”

“I’m fine now, okay?”

Clay was probably dead tired from all the stress but I was pretty energetic so after a few minutes, he begrudgingly accepted the mattress. I sat in the front seat and thought back to everything that had happened in the past few days. Days? Woah. It honestly felt like months instead. I was stretched out on the leather seat when Clay asked for the water bottle he had just refilled.

I was rummaging in his leather bag when all of a sudden I found an exact replica of the divine disc that was stolen, the same disc that had gotten me kicked out. Clay remembered putting it there at the same moment I realized that this wasn’t a replica at all.

“Fuck…” he whispered when he saw me holding it up with a blank expression.

“Why do you have the disc, Clay? Were you the one who stole it?”

“George, george. Listen, listen. I didn’t know you were guarding the ender pearls that day. This disc is actually worth a lot so I wanted to sell it to a pawn shop bu-“

I completely tuned out the rest of his sentence. It was so weird how my eyes were blurry with tears but it was the first time everything was perfectly clear. It all made sense. He was planning to leave with Alyssa this whole time but he accidentally got me kicked out. So he decided to go with me instead, out of guilt or pity. Or both. He was going to ditch me with Sapnap and go after Alyssa. Of course he was. Who the fuck did I think I am? I’m not special. I’m just George. Bland Georgie. Stupid George who can’t do anything on his own. Fragile George.

Clay noticed what road my thoughts were going down because he suddenly jumped up and grabbed my face desperately. Even if I was shaking with anger, his hands holding my face still succeeded in numbing my mind. Fragile George.

“I’m sorry, George. I really am. I should have told you about the discs. Everything’s so fucked up. I took that disc to get some cash, so I could leave with you, I promise you.”

I felt the inconvenient sting of tears hit the back of my throat.

“With me,” I spat. “Are you sure?”

He looked stricken. “Of course I’m sure! Who else would I go with?!”

“Alyssa. Who the fuck else?!”

He looked completely tortured, shaking his head furiously. “No of course not. I wanted to with you George.”

I ignored him. I backed away from him and watched his face crumble. I almost felt so bad for him, I wanted to tell him that he was forgiven. That he didn’t even have to come with me. Even if his pride wouldn’t accept it, I didn’t want his help. I didn’t want this anymore.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

But I was sorry, too. So sorry for being such an inconvenience. So sorry for ruining his plans with Alyssa. _I’m sorry for not letting you breathe, then screaming at you for suffocating._

“George, I don’t get why you’re so angry. We were going to leave anyway. This was inevitable. Sure the timing was horrible but we weren’t going to stay there forever. It’s my life, and I wasn’t going to spend it in that little fucking wasteland.”

“I know. But I think you wanted to spend it with Alyssa.”

“Oh come on,” he thundered. “That’s not true! How many times do I have to say it?”

“You can stop anytime,” I said crossly.

For a few minutes, it was very, very quiet.

“George,” he said eventually, his voice thick. “I didn’t want to do this here. In a truck, in the- in the middle of the night.”

“Do what?”

He took a deep breath and let it out. “Come here.”

I was about to refuse but then I realized that it didn’t matter what excuse he used this time, I had finally figured out the truth. The rest of this conversation was meaningless so I might as well just give in to his order. I swung out of the passenger’s seat and Clay sat, patting the edge of the futon.

I perched on the edge, and Clay tilted his head, studying me. I let myself look into his eyes. They looked white in the darkness. They were sparkling with emotions I couldn’t decipher. “I’m going to try something, don’t freak out.”

“Okay?” That was a strange thing to say. But even though I had no clue what came next, I wasn’t scared. I could never be afraid of him. It just wasn’t possible. I could be angry at him sometimes. But never afraid.

“Turn toward me.”

I shifted my knees so that I faced him more directly.

Clay reached a hand up to cup the side of my face, dragging his rough thumb across my top lip.

I stopped breathing.

I watched, in awe, as his lips parted. Then he slowly leaned in, until his face was an inch from mine. His thumb was still stroking my face. I was having an out of body experience, probably. Or hallucinating. Maybe I finally went insane because of the last few days. But it all felt so real. And then…

My brain flickered out as his lips brushed mine. I heard a shaky gasp, which had come from my own chest. And then Clay kissed me. His mouth slanted over mine, and the taste of his lips was too good to be a dream. Too sweet to be a hallucination.

The words on my lips that I had ready to scream at his face, all melted in the wrinkles of his lips when he kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate dialogues and tenses DFSJKILL ME
> 
> any kudos, comment, or suggestion is appreciated ily <3
> 
> SMUT WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER POG


	4. Rainbow-colored Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow-colored glasses because this chapter is so g a y
> 
> *smut warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO im looking for a beta reader for this fic msg me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/salsablock) (if you're interested)

My brain flickered out as his lips brushed mine. I heard a shaky gasp, which had come from my own chest. And then Clay kissed me. His mouth slanted over mine, and the taste of his lips was too good to be a dream. Too sweet to be a hallucination.

The words on my lips that I had ready to scream at his face, all melted in the wrinkles of his lips when he kissed me.

I moaned, leaning into the kiss. My whole life I’d wanted this impossible thing. One kiss led to another and another. Without my permission, my shaking hands made their way under the white shirt covering Clay’s chest. And I pressed my palms against those muscles that I’d been admiring ever since I was a hormonal teenager. His chest felt broad and solid under my fingers, which made me feel so small and delicate in comparison. Just the image of being trapped under his body made my hips jerk higher. Clay groaned in response, and I felt the vibration under my wandering fingers.

Strong arms snaked around my waist, and he pulled me closer. One of his hands wandered down my back, leaving tingles in its wake. That big palm ended its journey on my ass, where it gave me a squeeze.

I moaned again, my voice needier than it had ever been. _More. More, more, more. Please._

As if on cue, Clay’s tongue fervently swept into my mouth. That’s when all thought became impossible. There was just Clay, and the sweet taste of his mouth, and the fire in my heart for him. His other hand cupped my jaw roughly, and I loved it. I loved every huff of breath. Every foreign sensation. He was in my arms, and I was never letting go.

Except then he gave a low, masculine growl and began to suck on my tongue. That sweet suction was overwhelming. Our lower bodies rocked into each other. That bit of friction brought stars to my eyes and coupled with a dizzying kiss, it was all so good. So, so good. Too good. I felt my balls tighten in a dangerous way.

I yanked myself back. “Stop,” I gasped. I was panting and gazing into his yellow eyes, searching for something to ground me to reality. Clay froze in apprehension. His arms released me immediately. He placed a single hand in the center of my chest. “I’m sorry, baby. That was too much. I’m sorry. It’s just… I…”

I put a hand up, sloppily, and covered his mouth because my lust-filled brain couldn’t handle anymore talking at the moment. “Shhh… it’s fine. It’s…” I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. “I don’t understand.”

With a sigh, he pulled me toward him again, but this time we landed in a hug. He shook his head, then buried his face in the crook of my shoulder, affectionately showering my neck with warm kisses. “I know. I got it. Didn’t mean to shock you. But listen, I actually know that you've considered this.”

A beat of silence.

“What are you saying?” I asked. _He knew?_

His big palm began to rub sweet circles into my back. “Well, you’re not very good at hiding it, George.”

“No, not true,” I said in a panicked voice.

“You’re always blushing so much every time I tease you. And you know how crazy I go when you flirt back and tease me in retaliation.”

“Not true, I do it just because it's funny.” I repeated. I would argue this point until the day I died. Because it was essential to avoid being transparent.

He pulled back, tilting his head to the side, considering me with a look of amusement. “Yeah, I'm suree.”

The look on his face was so soft that I wanted to put it in my pocket and keep it forever. “Yeah? Well, you-,” I barked back. “You’re always staring at me. Probably even have my ass memorized.”

He grinned. “And your face too. Honestly everything is mapped in my mind, something to look at when I’m lost.”

“Stop oh my god.”

“Suddenly shy, Georgie?”

“Anyway, you um …” now that I was thinking with my head and not my dick, I was actually more confused. _What did it all mean, anyway?_ I couldn’t wrap my head around anything that had just happened on this mattress. I cleared my throat, trying to compose myself because I knew how forward and direct this was going to sound. “Like men?”

He put a hand on my chest again. “Well, gender doesn’t really matter for me. But I like you, there that’s your answer.”

The warmth in his captivating eyes made me feel impossibly weak yet insanely strong. Like I could hold the sun even if it burns me, like I could tug the planets along even if it ruins me. But my head still rang with questions. “Why did you not tell me before?” I’d just spent the last several years cowering from this secret. Miserable over it. And he knew?

He stroked my cheek sweetly, making me lose my train of thought. “You wouldn’t have freaked out? I know you so well. And to be fair it’s really nerve-wracking, telling your best friend something like that. What if I had read you wrong? What if I was just projecting and you never actually liked me back?”

He wasn’t wrong. But it was still difficult to process. “I thought you wanted Alyssa.” My head was spinning. I had to reorganize my understanding of my whole life, without a single warning.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. “Don’t. Don’t make me talk about her again.”

“Why?”

“Because she guessed. A couple of years ago she asked if I was in love with you. Very awkward conversation, well not awkward but uh challenging.”

“Oh.” She was smarter than I was, obviously. I had no idea, and I still couldn’t believe it.

“Hey,” Clay cupped my cheek again. “I’m sorry for dumping this all on you. I’ve been dying, George. Wanting you. Wanting to tell you. Wanting to touch you. Sorry if I scared you.”

“You didn’t, I promise,” I said. His thumb continued to trace a sensuous path around my face. It swept my cheekbones, then my nose. I just wanted to close my eyes and sink into this feeling forever.

“Then why did you stop me before?” he asked, removing that thumb that I loved so much.

“Because,” I whispered. “I was about to…” I let out a shuddering breath. “…And we can’t make a mess on Techno’s mattress.”

Clay threw his head back and laughed so brightly the sun was jealous. _Stupid cute laugh._

Then he kissed me on the cheek. Then he did it again because once wasn’t enough. “I won’t let you make a mess, trust me. I ca- I might make a mess out of you, though.”

Now my body was on fire because normal people never say things like that. “You’re so cheesy,” I stammered.

Still laughing, he pulled off his sweater and I watched his muscles flex deliciously. “Tell me when you start to feel uncomfortable? Or if your cuts start burning?”

 _I’m not a porcelain doll. I won’t break if you touch me._ I stared at his bare chest and gulped down the words rising in my throat. I wanted to put an end to his cocky attitude so I straddled him quickly, squishing his face and giving him a fleeting kiss. He watched me tease him, intrigued with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. I began to grind my hip on his cock, just to show him. I stared down at him, smiling innocently at his lust-filled eyes, which were challenging me a few seconds ago.

He knew I was taunting, proving to him that I’m not as weak as he thought. Before he could try anything, I got up from the soft mattress and chucked my pants and boxers. I was standing in nothing but his green hoodie, the cold air making my cock twitch. (or maybe it was Clay sitting there half-naked?)

He was staring at me wide-eyed like I was stealing the moon and running with it. I fought the smile threatening to break across my face, and tried to act casual. Like I was suddenly bored of playing this little game. I approached the mattress again and laid on my back, staring indifferently at the erection that tented the front of his pants.

“Something you need, Clay?” I asked in a sultry tone, acting as the embodiment of purity.

“Don’t use that voice on me, George,” he whispered threatening me. I licked my lips and gave him a one-shoulder shrug.

The retort on the tip of my tongue morphed into a soft moan as soon as his big hand palmed me through the hoodie.

“Not fair.”

“Laying there with your cute ass in my hoodie is unfair.”

He knew what his words were doing to me. I was trying to act nonchalant and I was notably failing even though we hadn’t even started.

I wanted him to touch me so badly. But I also wanted us to continue this, to find out who would break first.

He smiled at me one last time before he bunched the green hoodie up and stared at me shamelessly. I fought the involuntary need to cover myself from his hooded gaze.

“George,” he uttered, the word resembling a prayer, as his fingers danced on my skin.

I had no idea why I was trying to act strong, I could feel my self-control slipping, my eyes clouding with arousal.

“I’m going to suck you off, and swallow everything you’ve got. Moan prettily for me, please?” he said with a wink.

A wave of burning hot lust shot down my spine at his words and I unintentionally flexed my hips upward. He was confident the whole time but his will suddenly wavered and he hesitated above my waist.

“I might suck at this.”

“Sucking is sort of the point here.”

“Idiot.”

The laugh in my throat choked on its way because he suddenly bent his head down and lapped his tongue against my cockhead, before I could even prepare myself.

“Mmm, never mind,” he said, stroking my sac with his thumb. “Such a beautiful cock. So sweet too. Can’t get enough.”

_Shit, I lost. Wait what did I lose again?_

I watched him close his mouth over my swollen tip and suck. My hips snapped up instantly, every breath leaving my throat on a ragged shudder. I had never felt anything so amazing in my life. His mouth was tight and wet all around me. Everything was a haze to me, the whole thing felt like a wet dream.

“More,” I muttered. “Take it all. Please, Clay.”

I couldn’t recognize the husky voice coming from my throat, nor could I recognize the words stumbling frantically from my mouth. He quickened the pace, squeezing my shaft on every upstroke, tighter than before. My hips shifted on the mattress, my hand tangled itself in his blond hair. I clawed at the white sheets with my other hand, bunching it tight between my fingers. My heart was pounding. It was all I could hear, a frantic thump-thump rattling my ribcage. That and the sounds we were making. Husky moans, wet pops, a deep growl as he took me almost all the way to the back of his throat.

I squeezed my thighs together, a silent plea for more. He dug his nails into them. Roughly. Deliciously. I moaned loudly in response, the double assault on my inner thighs and cock making me dizzy. He watched my reactions with a blissed-out expression, eyes hooded and knowing at the same time.

_So good…_

He put a hand between his legs, just resting it there. He moaned an “excuse me” around my length. Then he shoved his hand under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, desperate to grip his aching length. I watched him stroke himself in rhythm with his mouth sucking me. I couldn’t take my eyes off him, switching between his hand touching himself and his pretty lips eagerly taking me.

“Clay…” A choked sound left my lips. “Fuck, you’re making me come.”

He sucked me deeper into his mouth, almost to the base, and then he teasingly released me with a pop, gliding his tongue along my length until my cock was glistening. He began lapping at the moisture leaking out of the tip, making my head spin. Then, he suddenly wrapped his hand around the thickness and closed his mouth around the head, giving a fast, decadent suck.

My fingers pulled his hair to the point of pain, my abs tightening and my hips rocking faster. A loud husky sound vibrated as I went still, thrust deep, and came inside his mouth while he swallowed up every last drop.

A few seconds later I watched a bead of cum drip from the corner of his mouth and my dick twitched in appreciation. He continued to stroke himself, his long flushed cock disappearing under his big palms, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his little moans flying directly to my sensitive cock, making me hard again.

Our eyes caught and then his mouth opened in a silent moan, cum shooting on his chest and spilling from his hands.

I handed him some tissues, hoarsely asking him, “Clay, you okay?”

“Hmm, yes baby,” he said, looking at me. “I’m fine.”

_Please feel free to call me ‘baby’ again. Anytime you want._

⚘

Fiften minutes later, we were still lying on the mattress with a decent amount of space separating us. There was a strange buzz in the air that reminded me of my teenagers years. We kept stealing shy glances at each other, as if he hadn't just sucked me off.

“Techno would stab us if he caught us right now.”

“He’ll think we’re preparing for bed or something, don’t worry about it.”

“What d’you mean?! Of course he won't."

"Well, you are half-hard which won't help our case."

“Ugh, stop it. You're so annoying," I whined lightheartedly.

Clay’s laugh echoed in the empty truck and I grabbed a pillow and threw it, aiming at his head. He ducked just in time, rolling away, and eyed me distrustfully, giggling adorably.

"Speaking of sleep," I whispered quietly.

I rolled onto the bed, facing the wall, exhaustion taking a toll on my body. He immediately moved closer and curled his bigger body around me, which felt ridiculously good. I pressed back against him, looking for even more contact. But then his cock ended up between my ass cheeks.

He pushed his hips against me once, then groaned. “Okay. That’s for a different day.” Then he settled onto his back instead.

I swiveled, too, until I was facing him. Clay put an arm around me, pulling me part-way on his body, my head on his shoulder. I draped one leg over his muscular one.

“What if Techno finds us like this?”

“I don’t give a crap to be honest.”

“I do,” I whined half-heartedly. I normally did care about things like that. But being this close to Clay was chipping away from the fucks I gave.

I lowered my head to nuzzle his left peck, humming in contempt.

“If you wake up with a headache, from your injury, wake me up too, okay?” I heard him say as he slid his hand through my hair, lulling me to sleep.

“Mhm, shuree-“ I whispered, words slurring from drowsiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was 2.5k words of george getting a blowjob fight me. but fr this was my first attempt at smut have mercy on me pls
> 
> ⚘
> 
> Subscribe, comment, or throw a kudos at me if you liked this <3
> 
> ⚘
> 
> and you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/salsablock) :)


End file.
